The Pegasus Cloth
by Hila
Summary: Seiya finally gets some rest but then something major has to happen, hasn't it?
1. prologue

Hey people!  
  
this is a "teaser" of my first fic ever. I started this fic over two years ago and finished it last summer. It's quite long (16 pages hand written)   
and I only now worked up the courage to sit down and type it up. The part that I'm sending is the very beginning of the fic (that I wrote around november 1998 ^^;;;;;;;;;).  
  
'ny way tell me what you think about it and if I should actually go through the trouble of typing the rest up too.  
  
last thing: if anyone feels like beta reading this fic (this part and the rest of the fic) I would be more than grateful!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya, Kurumada-sensei does. I'm not making money out of this yadda, yadda, yadda ....  
  
enjoy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya:  
  
It has been a few months since we cane back from the Hades. We've all been taking a long, well-deserved, vacation. Shiryu and Shunrei are preparing for the marriage; we're all invited. Shun has decided to take-up some studying and Hyoga is making trips back and forth between Japan, Siberia and Asgard. I rented a small motor boat and am now making trips between the little islands of Japan, they somehow remind me of Greece…Greece, none of us, except Saori, went back to there. Even if now we're, physically, totally recovered we still need some time before we calm down emotionally:   
too many friends died in the last battle. We all tried not to think about it so much but too many friends are gone...  
  
But I mustn't think about it, they knew they'd die during the Holy War. In fact it is a miracle that we're still alive, especially me.  
  
I watch the deep blue water: it's beautiful and, even though it's summer, still very cold, unlike Greece. Wait, there is a darker patch in the water, how come I didn't notice it? As I approach it grows and takes the shape of a little girl floating on her stomach.  
  
I examine her as I pull her on board: she's probably 7 or 8 years old, her skin is very tanned but there aren't any signs of sunburns. I get ready to give her rescue breathing and CPR if necessary (hey it was part of my training) but there is absolutely no water in her lung and she's breathing fine by herself. Not normally though, it seems as if she's trying to hold her breath, letting it pout as slowly as possible. Her heart is also slower than what it normally is for a child her age.  
  
This is strange...  
  
Well, I'd rather let her sleep now and, hopefully, I'll get some answers when she wakes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*holds hand out* c&c please?  
  
  
Hila  
  



	2. chapter 1

hey!  
  
so this fic shifts between Seiya's pov and the girl's (Gal) pov.   
  
here is the next part of the fic:  
  
note: the *** during the flashback show a change of place (sick room to waiting room, you'll get what I mean when you read that part)  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, no money, don't sue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gal:  
  
The first thing I feel as I wake is the fact that I'm lying on my back. It's not the first time but it's a bit like cheating. Oh, I forgot: I used the test as an excuse to run away. Still there is always the danger of a sunburn...sun? Where *is* the sun? How come I'm in the shade? Was the test all a dream?  
  
I sit up, sit? I am on solid floor?  
  
"Hello, how are you feeling?" I turn my head to the person who just spoke. He isn't very tall; he has short brown hair and brown eyes. He looks rather concerned, if not worried.  
  
"I'm fine" I reassure him. Funny when the teacher told me that Japanese would come in handy I almost laughed straight in his face. But as it was the only language (except my native thong) that I had to learn I eventually did. Now I thank the gods for it. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're on my boat, you almost drowned, you know?"  
  
I did? No way! I would have woken up if I had started drowning!  
  
"I was just sleeping sir, there was no danger"  
  
"You could have swallowed water!"  
  
Oh, so that's the problem! "I'm not one of *those* sir. I'm one of the specials!" Hey, I can be proud of myself, can't I? Why doesn't he say anything though?  
  
"Yes, I know: I'm two years early but I knew everything else so they *had* to let me pass the test" I answer to his unasked question.  
  
"You'll tell me all about it later. Now you have to sleep."  
  
"But I just woke up!"  
  
"Whatever..." and he closed the door.  
  
I have to get out of here! Once the man will figure out who I am,   
especially now that I told him where I'm supposed to be, he'll force me to go back home! I just hope that he didn't lock the door...  
  
  
  
Seiya:  
  
"So, how is she?"  
  
"She's fine. She seems surprised that she's not in the water anymore. She talked about some kind of test and being two years early. It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"She's probably still confused, give her some time" isn't my sister great. I mean; she always has an explanation for everything. I'm so happy that I'm with her again; it took us most of the time until now to get to know each other again. And we still learn.  
  
This whole trip's purpose was that we'd get closer. Still, the way we treat and talk to each other is mostly back to what it was before we left the orphanage. Not the semi-formal, tense, way we were when we first met again...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"What a headache!"  
  
He was in a hospital room (which wasn't very unusual). By the bribes of memories and the number of machines he was connected to, he could safely assume that there was a fight and that, like countless other times, he was brought in unconscious.  
  
He was too tired and hurt to be able to think much further so he let himself drift back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"I wasn't to get in, please!"  
  
"I'm sorry but we can't allow anyone in yet. You'll have to wait like everybody else." the doctor answered. He sighed: women could be very persistent.  
  
"But I'm 'family', I'm his sister!"  
  
"And you too, I suppose?" He asked the other, almost identical girl.  
  
"No, I'm just a friend." She replied.  
  
The doctor was startled; the two girls were like twins, if it wasn't for their eyes. "Well, it doesn't make a difference. No visits until he is out of emergency!"  
  
The brown-eyed girl was close to tears; she hadn't seen her brother for over six years and even if no one thought that his state was critical she still worried.  
  
The other girl tried to reassure her: "Calm down Seika, at the rate he's healing you'll be able to see him in a day or two at most."  
  
***  
  
The next time he woke up was more than twenty four hours later. This time his thoughts were a lot clearer and the first thing he asked was  
  
"How come I'm alive?"  
  
"Because you didn't die after taking that sword in you chest. The doctors call you a medical impossibility." Answered a masculine voice from somewhere at his right.  
  
"How did you get in? I thought that visits weren't allowed." Asked a new voice, this time from the door's general direction.  
  
"I walked in from my room. It seems that the doctors didn't expect us to be up so fast"  
  
"Uh Shiryu, I think that we should leave them alone" proposed a third voice, still from the door. "Good to know that you made it out alive Seiya, talk to you later!" And they exited, leaving him alone with his sister.  
  
The looked at each other but it seemed that none of them knew what to say. Seiya was very talkative most of the time but he couldn't think of anything fitting. What *could* he say? 'I missed you'? 'Where have you been'? 'I've been looking for you'?  
  
He finally decided that it was just easier to let her make the first move: "Hi Seika, long time no see, huh?"  
  
She was sitting next to his bed by now and smiled at him.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living Seiya" She replied.  
  
Despite the casual talk, the atmosphere was still very tense. The situation was really awkward: they've been looking for each other for over six years and now that they have finally found each other they were like total strangers.  
  
It was as if they were meeting for the first time in their lives. Still, they both hoped that, with time, they would be able to bring the old friendship and complicity back.  
  
It was Seiya who broke the silence again: "so you've met Marine, huh? I bet that she only told you mean stuff about me. I'll fix that later though; I'd rather you told me your story. You know, I've been looking for you ever since I've finished training. At one point I was so desperate that I thought Marine was you!"  
  
"Well, we do look very much alike and as for where I have been, well" she paused "it's a long story. Do you want to hear a summary or the full version?"  
  
He laughed at that comment, "Well, I'd rather hear your story in full   
details as I've got no one after my neck and even if I'd want to the docs won't let me get out of bed."  
  
"Has that ever stopped you before?" She remembered all too well some of their childhood days.  
  
"No, but it's a good excuse and besides, anything that'll cover the beeping of these stupid machines is more than welcome!"  
  
She laughed. Laughing was good; it made them both feel better. "Well, you asked for it so don't complain or 'neechan won't tell you stories anymore" She always used that phrase to make him shut-up when they were kids.  
  
"I promise I'll be nice" He replied in a childish voice "now on with the story!"  
  
~End flashback~  
  
She told me how she had followed me to the Kido mansion and who, when she heard I was going to Greece, she hid on the ship where I was. She told me how she followed me until she fell into that crevasse –  
  
Wait a second; what's that?  
  
"And where are *you* going?" My sister reacted faster than me, figures.  
  
The little girl was obviously trying to get off the boat without us   
noticing.  
  
"I have to get back, you see. The teacher will think I cheated and..."  
  
That was obviously not the whole truth, but it wasn't completely a lie either. She looks really scared!  
  
"I think that you'd better try to explain so we can help you."  
  
"All right. But don't tell anyone that I was here and don't force me to go back!"  
  
So she ran away from home, that explains a lot. But not why she was floating on her stomach when I found her.  
  
"We promise"  
  
"OK. See, I'm from Yii and I'm supposedly taking the Final Test but I kinda used it as an excuse to run away"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
so what d'ya think?  
I'll try to get the next part out soon!  
  
Hila  
  



	3. chapter 2

Hi!  
  
as promised the next part of my fic (it's a bit shorter than the last one)  
  
Here's a tiny explanation for those how didn't read the other mails: when I wrote this fic, I couldn't invent good names for places and people (I still can't, actually). So I figured I could call the places and people names in a language no one understands and it'll work! So I gave some names that are words in my first language which is Hebrew (I speak 4 and 1/4 languages, go me!). Here are the translations:  
  
- Yii (pronounced "i" as in "in" ^^V) means 'island' in Hebrew (how creative ^^;;;;;;;;;;;). In the story it's an island not far from Japan (you'll all suspend your disbelief and pretend that it exists...)  
  
- Gal is a very common name (has always been, will always be), it means wave, water wave, and it's very androgynous (as in: when I was kid I had 3 friend named Gal - 2 girls and 1 boy). Galith is 'derived' from Gal, it's more 'feminine'.  
  
- Galith means "little wave" and it was a popular name for girls not very long ago (it's the kind of name you don't like being called once you're more than 8 years old)  
  
- oh yeah, Gal is a normal human being she isn't an alien or anything. if she is, she never told me!  
  
there, now that that's done with on with the fic!  
  
disclaimer: Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada-sensei and whoever else owns it, I'm just messing up with the characters. I'm not making any money out of this, if I did I'd use it to buy those really cool sparkly postcards of the bronze saints that I saw at the store, so don't sue me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gal:  
  
They obviously don't understand what I was talking about. I know that not many people heard of Yii and its customs. I just hope that I can trust them. Well, I obviously can't run away anymore.  
  
"You don't get it, do you? I'll start from the beginning then: my name is Galith, but I prefer Gal, and I come from Yii. Yii is a little island at, more or less, a three days' swim Southwest of here. There is a tradition there that when kids turn 10 they have to leave for the sea. They have to swim for three days and they only have a water container that has water for that long.  
  
I'm very strong see, and they *had* to let me pass the Final Test. They weren't too happy about it though: usually girls don't do it. Girls don't learn how to fight either but I was very strong see, stronger than the boys even!"  
  
They don't seem convinced. "Why were you on your stomach?"  
  
"I didn't get to that part yet! See, I'm one of the specials. Usually when you go to sea overnight you wake at dawn so you don't get a sunburn, right? But the special ones can hold their breath longer, so when we wake we concentrate on the Gift and then get an hour or so more sleep with our faces down!"  
  
Neat huh? The man sure seems to think so: he looks really excited, like he just got a huge present.  
  
"How old are you? Are there any others with this 'Gift'? Did anyone teach you how to do other things with it?"  
  
Wow..."I'm eight and a half, not that are anywhere near my age and no."  
  
The man looks very happy and is about to say something but the woman   
interrupts him:  
  
"Why did you run away?"  
  
"I already told you! They didn't like me 'cos I was better than the boys"  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"I don't have any"  
  
"Do you want to come with us?" Both of them said that at the same time.  
  
  
Seiya:  
  
So she knows the basics of Cosmo! She has potential!  
  
Seika looks at me funny, probably because we both asked the same question at the same time. I shrug: "She definitely doesn't want to go back and I could ask Saori if I can train her" I turn to gal "so, do you want to come?"  
  
She seems to consider the offer for a little while.  
  
"Only if you promise not to force me to go back!"  
  
"We do!"  
  
"OK then."  
  
"So it's time for official presentations, isn't it? I'm Seiya and this is my sister, Seika."  
  
"Hello"  
  
"I think that I can help you to develop your 'Gift', as you call it. That is, if you want, of course. You have great potential."  
  
She agrees and I start explaining to her about Athena and her Saints. She looks fascinated, which is a good thing.  
  
Now to convince Saori...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sorry for this part being so short but the rest of the fic isn't typed up yet...  
  
Hila my back hurts!  
T-chan if you'd sit correctly on your chair...  
Hila my eyes hurt!  
T-chan if you'd concentrate on _writing_ your fic instead of reading other people's...  
Hila my finger hurts!  
T-chan from what? from clicking on your mouse?  
Hila aren't you supposed to be on _my_ side?  
T-chan nope  
Hila then who _is_ on my side?  
T-chan well, considering that I'm not and that Ariane is wa~y too   
intelligent to be ... well ... that leaves Daniel...  
Hila but he's no fun when neither you nor Ariane are arround!  
T-chan your problem  
Hila *holds out sign* "muse for sale, not expensive"  
  
ok...that was kind of pointless...c&c please? *puppy eyes*  
  
  
Hila  



	4. chapter 3

Hi!!  
  
here's another part of my fic (it's rather short too but the next part, Gal's pov, will be waaaaa~ay longer so don't worry) All for all, I still have like 7 pages to type up...  
  
'ny way, enjoy the story!  
  
  
Author's notes: I work with the TV series in this fic so Crystal is Hyoga's Master, not Camus. and that's about it, the begining might be a bit disturbing but if it can make you feel better: it's as disturbing for the characters as it is for you ^^;;;;;  
  
Disclaimers: no, I do not own the Saint Seiya characters they belong to Kurumada-sensei and if I did have any money I'd be bribing Kurumada sensei to write the Heaven chapter hehe...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
[5 years later]  
  
  
Seiya:  
  
She's dead. Her head had hit a tree and her neck broke. I can hear laughter, her murderer's laughter. I want to find and kill him: how could he do that to Gal? I am so angry when I suddenly realize that it's me who's laughing. I look at my hands; there's blood on them, Gal's blood. I'm disgusted, confused, terrified, angry and strangely satisfied all at once. The moment I realize that I'm wearing the Pegasus Cloth it leaves me, as if disapproving my actions, and goes to cover her dead body. I...did I? ...Did I really just? ...The Cloth...Gal...no...which one? ...I'll...I'll lose them both...I can't! No! ...I think I'm becoming hysterical...  
  
I wake up in cold sweat: the nightmare. Again. It's not the first time that I dream about killing Gal. Each time I go to her straight after I wake, to make sure she's fine. Why though? I don't, can't, understand those dreams. All right, so I *do* feel bad when she's hurt during training but it's either that or she'll die in real battle. So that's not what's torturing my conscience. And I *never* wanted to kill her! Why then?  
  
This is so frustrating: I hate not understanding myself! I know that those dreams are a warning of some sort, but against what?  
  
I arrive to Gal's room; she's all right. I look at her: she's almost thirteen now. It's been five years since I found her and Saori let me train her for the Pegasus Cloth. She definitely learns faster than me: Gal's basically ready to take the test. I think that she's also a lot stronger than I was when I won the Cloth.  
  
It makes me wonder about trying for the Sagittarius Cloth, I'm too used to the Pegasus Cloth. Actually, even Saori isn't sure whether it's possible to change one's cloth. I'm sure it isn't. But, as Saori said, we *desperately* need new Gold Saints, so I have to, at least, try. Right now there is only Kiki as the Aries Saint, but all the Gold Cloths returned from Hades' realm to their original places. Which means that they'll have to be found again.  
  
I'm sure that Kiki knows where they are; Mu thought him that much, but he'd never tell anyone. Except when finding the cloth isn't part of the Test...  
  
The Test! That reminds me: I really need to find an appropriate Test for Gal! She couldn't win the Cloth fighting like I did because the simply isn't anyone she can fight against at the moment. Plus it would be such a waste not to give her a chance to get a Cloth. I suppose that she could fight against me, but that wouldn't be fair since I'm, like the others, much stronger than any saint *should* be.  
  
Anyway, I'm sure she'll pass any test that I'll make her go through, she'll win the Cloth and then...and then I'll be just like Hyoga's master: a retired Saint with no real Cloth...  
  
But now is not the time to think about such things, tomorrow I'll talk to Kiki about a suitable test and also about the Cloth's problem. I mean, now the Pegasus Cloth is even stronger than a Gold Cloth: it's got Athena's blood in it.  
  
I guess it's better for me to just go back to sleep now, hopefully with no more nightmares.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'k, how was it? c&c as usual are more than welcome.  
  
Thanks,  
Hila  
  



	5. chapter 4

Yo everyone!  
  
the long awaited chapter five ^^;;;;it's only Gal's pov but it's quiet long. It's almost the end too (I still can't figure how I managed to stick in so much after it ^^). the story moves quite fast after this  
  
Notes: I stole the refectory idea from Viviane's fic Avalon (or was it the beginning of Tristan? I'm not sure) which I highly recommend. I tried to calculate the ages and time periods. If I remember correctly at the end of the Hades Chapter a year and a bit have past I then added six months until Seiya found Gal and then five years for her training. Therefore Seiya is about 20 and Gal about 13. The approximation is because I round off a lot and I don't really work with the months.  
  
Disclaimers: Saint Seiya and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to Kurumada-Sensei and whoever else owns it. I don't make any money out of this I write simply for my amusement and that of others so please don't sue.  
  
  
enjoy the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gal:  
  
Now, where is Seiya? He didn't come to wake me up for training and he wasn't in the refectory. The first is easy to explain: I'm almost ready to the Test and Seiya basically told me that he didn't have anything else to teach me so if I wanted to continue progressing I'll have to do it on my own.  
  
The second I can't explain at all. He usually doesn't wake early enough to eat before me and I just cannot imagine *Seiya* missing a meal...  
  
It's funny; all the other novices are shocked that I call my master by his name. He really hates formalities, everyone knows it, so he just told me to call him anything I felt like. Well, almost anything: when I called him 'jiichan (grandpa) he made it pretty clear that if I ever called him *that* again he'll make sure that I'll be doing the dishes for the rest of my life. I must admit that the look on his face as I called him 'jiichan was worse it all.  
  
In fact I consider Seiya more as a brother than a master.  
  
Now, where is he? He promised we'd go to the beach today! I love the beach, it kinda reminds me of Yii. I know it's weird but I don't miss that place: they all hated me there because I wasn't what they wanted me to be. I preferred fighting than playing with the other girls. Not only that but I was also good at it!  
  
And then there was the Gift. Girls weren't supposed to have the Gift (I seriously started to hate the word 'supposed' when I was around five). They accepted me here, at Sanctuary, and Seiya thought me how to use the Gift properly: now I know it's called Cosmo.  
  
I hope I can take the test soon. If I succeed, if I win a Cloth, then I'll finally be a Saint. At the beginning I wanted to become a Saint only to be able to show everybody what I'm capable of. Now, well, it's nice to know that if I get the Cloth I could somehow help this world.  
  
I found him! Seiya is talking with someone I never saw before: a boy my age, maybe a year or two older, and *really* cute. He has longish red hair and seems to have no eyebrows, but it's hard to tell with his bangs.  
  
I'm now close enough to hear their conversation:  
  
"...Don't worry, it's all relative to the wearer's strength. We call it adaptability. I have a whole theory about it that I'd like to check one day. In fact, you guys would be interesting subject for the first part and – "  
  
"Rii~ight, now back to the subject if you don't mind?"  
  
" 'corse, can you give me an approximation?"  
  
What are they talking about?  
  
"Strong. I'd say very close to the sev...oh, hey Gal!"  
  
Shoot, he noticed me! Not that I like to spy or anything, it's just that their conversation seemed very interesting but unfortunately not something they want me to hear.  
  
The boy continued as if he just wanted finish the conversation: "So we agreed? Give me two days and I'll tell ya where."  
  
"Why so long?" Seiya chided him "didn't Mu teach you how to be efficient?"  
  
"Hey! Don't talk to me like that! You should respect me!"  
  
"Yeah right, why should I respect a brat like you?"  
  
Honestly, they look exactly like two sulking five year olds. I just can't resist, I can't: "knock it off kids!"  
  
"Like master like novice" muttered the boy as he left.  
  
We start heading toward the beach and when I'm sure that we're out of ear range I ask: "So, who's the cute guy you were talking with?"  
  
"He'll kill you if he knew you called him 'cute'"  
  
"How do you know? You tried?"  
  
I end up being chased to the beach by a half angry half hysterically   
laughing Seiya who would have probably kicked me if he could. We both finally collapse on the beach, breathless. Hey, even for a Saint it's hard to run, laugh and utter death threats all at the same time.  
  
Once he regains his breath Seiya Tackles me, ensues a memorable catfight. Which, by the way, I won by 'imposing' my weight on his back. "Now talk!"  
  
"Name: Kiki, he kept his true name in memory of his master who did the same.   
Age: 15. He's the Aries Gold Saint and as far as I know still single, you could give it a shot. Anything else?"  
  
I get off his back and start undressing (and for all the hentais out there, yes, I do have a bathing suit on!). As I go toward the water I make a point of stepping on Seiya who's still lying there.  
  
"Ouch! That was uncalled for!"  
  
"That's what you get for being lazy!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
well, that's not as long as it looked on Word ^^;;;;  
heh, the next part will be out soon!  
  
  
  
c&c are more than welcome!  
Hila  
  



	6. chapter 5

Hi Hi people!  
  
so here is the next part of the fic. it's pretty short (again, you'll just have to get used to short chapters I guess ^^;;;;;;;;;)  
  
Notes: I'm almost done. The problematic part of that statement is the 'almost'. there will probably be 8 (including the prologue and epilogue) parts to this fic but I'm not really sure ^^;;; 'ny ways, I'll probably take some time to post the rest since school starts in a week and I didn't even start my homework yet (I think I lost the assignment -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya and am not making any money out of this fic. I'm just attempting to entretain other people.  
  
  
Enjoy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya:  
  
"Your test is tomorrow; try to get as much sleep as possible tonight"  
  
Oh, I'm sure she'll pass it. We decided that her test would be to find the Cloth; it isn't as easy as it seems. She'll need to 'make contact' and form a sort of 'bond' with the Cloth. In fact it is the same 'bond' that is automatically created when you wear your Cloth for the first time. It's hard to describe but even harder to create without actually wearing the Cloth; I know, I tried it with the Sagittarius Cloth to see if it will accept me. I mean, until now it has always been moved by Aiolos's will.  
  
Ack, this is no time to think of all this. I should really go to sleep but I'm too afraid of that dream. I talked to Seika about it and she said that if I managed to understand the message it's trying to pass it might stop. I have my idea about what that message is and Seika agrees with what I think.  
  
The dream didn't stop; it only seemed to get worse... Stop it! There's *no* point thinking about this now! By this time tomorrow Gal will probably have her Cloth and it will be over; no regrets.  
  
  
Gal:  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Yes" but it bores me to death.  
  
"It's a formal meeting, you're trying the test. And, as much as I hate it, we have to follow a certain procedure – "  
  
" – And I should be respectful and blablablabla." he's been repeating this for the whole morning and he expects me to still pay attention? Sometimes Seiya can so stress out for nothing! "Who are we going to see anyway?"  
  
"Kiki"  
  
"The cute guy!"  
  
Ooh...that look...  
  
"Ok, alright! I'll behave!"  
  
I look at Seiya; he looks tenser than me. No, in fact, he looks like he didn't get any sleep for a week or two and it's finally taking its toll on him. He keeps telling me that I will get the Cloth and that, if I don't, then it's not meant for me. He also tried to explain what I'll have to do. I know that I'll need to mentally link to it somehow but that's about it.  
  
We're here. I prepare myself for a long boring speech that just might clue me in on what I need to do.  
  
"As your master might have told you, you need to find the Pegasus Cloth. In order to do that you have to set a mental link between you and your future Cloth. It is something that happens unconsciously when a person wears their Cloth for the first time. This link, or bond, is what permits the Cloth to 'put itself' on you the right way.  
  
I can't tell you much more since it is considered part of the test. I can however, suggest that you go to a calm place where you can easily concentrate. Once there try to push your Cosmo to its highest level. Try to feel if anything replies to it. It might take a few days until you can arrange the connection but once you do, the Cloth is yours".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
yeah, I know that it's short but it'll still be nice to get some c&c   
*hinthint*  
  
Hila  
  
  
  



	7. chapter 6

Yo people!  
  
Here is the final part of my ongoing fic (I'll be posting the   
epilogue next). I hope you'll all enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Saint Seiya is not mine and will probably never be. I'm   
just playing around with the characters and I promise not to do any   
permanent damage ^^;;; Don't sue me! Anyway, I don't have any money   
to give you even if you do ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya:  
  
She hasn't found it yet.  
  
It's been two days since the beginning of Gal's test and she hasn't   
come back yet. I've felt her Cosmo rise to a great intensity and   
then almost disappear several times. I understand that it would be   
too exhausting for her to keep it up all the time but at her `low'   
times I almost can't feel her and it worries me...  
  
I hope she'll find the Cloth soon but...but there's a part of me that   
wishes she wouldn't.  
  
There!  
  
Is it what I think?  
  
If it is than she either found the Cloth or gave everything in a last   
attempt to localize it. Either way, she'll come back soon and we'll   
know for sure then...I refuse to consider the other possibility.  
  
  
Gal:  
  
Yatta! I did it!!  
  
That last bit was hard though: something drew me to this place and   
the higher I pushed my Cosmo, the stronger the pull was so I followed   
it and it brought me here. `Here' is a place almost totally surrounded rocky wall, it's like an ice hole only with rocks instead   
of ice. I knew that I had to destroy one of the walls and that there   
would be something behind it. I was so exhausted from using my Cosmo   
so much that I had only one try.  
  
I did it!!  
  
I'm a Saint!  
  
I'm so overly, incredibly happy!  
  
This doesn't look like the Pegasus Cloth though: it's not the way   
Seiya described it...  
  
Who cares?! Which ever Cloth it is it's mine! I found it and I'll   
keep it and I don't care what anyone's gotta say! And I'm not tired   
any more either! I just want to go Seiya and ask him what Cloth I got!  
  
Impatient? Who? Me?  
  
  
Seiya:  
  
"Seiya, I don't know if I should tell you this but that's not where   
the Pegasus Cloth is hidden"  
  
Kiki's talking about the place where we both felt Gal's Cosmo explode.  
  
"So she's..."  
  
"I don't know. There's something strange: that place is very close   
to – "  
  
"Seiya! Look what I found!"  
  
So Gal's still alive, that's a relief. Wait a second: she has a   
Cloth-box on her back! The way she's standing I can't tell which one   
it is...  
  
"I found it so I get to keep it, right?"  
  
  
Gal:  
  
The cute guy is here too!  
  
"That's what I was about to tell you, Seiya: she was very close to   
the place where the Sagittarius Cloth was hidden"  
  
Sagittarius Cloth? As in: Sagittarius *Gold* Cloth? I think I'm   
going to faint...  
  
"Gal! Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine...does that mean that I'm a gold saint?"  
  
Seiya sweat-dropped: "Yes. I always felt that you were stronger than   
Bronze Saint but a Gold Saint..."  
  
I don't know weather I should faint or go hyper and start jumping all   
over the place so I just stand there. Seiya looks really happy but   
is obviously as shocked as I. It's the cute guy that recovers first:  
  
"Congratulations Sagittarius Gold Saint Galith, it's an honor for me   
to meet the newest member to our ranks"  
  
All right, what did Seiya tell me to do after the test? ...oh yeah!   
Be formal and polite, go see the Pope and Athena, blablabla...   
  
"Many thanks Aries Gold Saint Kiki"  
  
"It's now time for you to be officially introduced to the Pope and to   
the Goddess Athena. Please follow me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
c&c corrections are always welcome!  
  
Hila   
  



	8. epilogue

Hi!!  
  
Notes: I'd like to thank Lilas since it's thanks to her that I   
started posting this fic. I'd also like to thank her for encouraging   
me about this and finally I'd to note that she guessed the ending of   
the fic really accurately so I suppose my "surprise effect" didn't   
work ^^;;;;  
  
I'd also like to thank Agnes for being nice to me about this fic and   
for telling me that it actually interest other people.   
  
Thank you both so much *blows kisses and hugs*  
  
Disclaimers: (this chapter is 4 paragraphs, do I really need to do this? ^^;;;;;;;;;;;) I do not own Saint Seiya yadda yadda yadda  
  
enjoy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya:  
  
I met Seika earlier this evening and told her about Gal. I am   
extremely relieved that I didn't have to give up the Pegasus Cloth.   
I'm also very happy for Gal: She deserves it.  
  
Seika agreed with me that the dreams will stop now. I sincerely hope   
so. Continuing on the optimistic side: I finally know what Marine   
had to endure while training me…it's not that I didn't enjoy training   
Gal, it's just that I'm only too glad it's over and done with.  
  
It also means that I can get back to more important things! After   
the formalities Gal spent about 26 hours sleeping so it's party night   
at Sanctuary: we're celebrating the arrival of the first Gold Saint   
since the Holly War!  
  
Wait, where did my...?  
  
"Kiki! Give me my glass back right now! You're too young to drink   
so give it back!"  
  
  
~Owari~   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
so, whadd'ya think?  
  
  
Hila  
  
  
  



End file.
